


The Yule Ball

by skylarmoon1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore's Army, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix AU, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarmoon1/pseuds/skylarmoon1
Summary: The Yule Ball is coming up, and Ginny still has no one to go with... Her decision will change her fourth year forever.Luna x Ginny femslash. Fluffy and lighthearted.





	1. The Charms Corridor

"I just don’t get it, Gin,” Ron persisted. “Why don’t you just say yes to Boot? You know he’s crazy about you, and he’s an okay guy. You’d have a fun night, even if you’re not interested.”  
“I told you,” Ginny retorted. “It’d be too weird. I don’t know Terry well enough.” She kicked a Gobstone across the tile as the two siblings hurried down the Charms corridor.  
“Just go with someone you’re actually friends with, then!” Ron groaned. “Seriously, it’s not that hard. I know Neville asked Hannah Abbott this year- and they’re only friends.”  
“Nah, all my guy friends are going with someone already,” Ginny muttered evasively, staring at something in the distance. Ron’s eyes followed hers, and she quickly tore her gaze from a mane of yellow hair topped with a star-spangled tiara.  
But it was too late. “Ha! Get a load of Loony- does she think she’s a princess or some shit?” Ron cackled. He raised his eyebrows at his sister, expecting an answering laugh. He definitely didn’t expect a hard shove that sent him flying against the wooden door of Flitwick’s classroom.  
“Ginny, what the hell?” Ron shouted after Ginny as she ran away. He followed her swiftly and caught her arm just as she reached the corner where Luna stood.  
“Oh, hello, Ginny!” Luna trilled airily as she turned. “Oh- and Ron.”  
“Hey, Luna,” Ginny responded casually. “I like your crown.”  
“Oh, it’s a diadem, actually, but thanks very much!” Luna smiled brightly and invitingly. Slowly, Ginny’s smile grew to reflect Luna’s bright light. Her warm brown eyes locked with Luna’s clear blue ones, and she started to gain the courage to ask her question. “So, um-”  
“What the hell’s a diadem?” Ron interjected. Ginny quickly broke her stare to throw her brother a furious look.  
Luna’s dancing blue eyes turned lifeless as she looked at Ron. “Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem is a legendary object, said to bestow immeasurable wisdom on its owner. Of course, this isn’t the real one- I just made my own interpretation of it. Someday I hope to recreate the diadem entirely. I’ll need a bigger stock of Dirigible Plums, though.” With that, Luna wandered down the corridor and was whisked away onto a moving staircase.  
“Thanks a lot!” Ginny whirled around to her brother. “You’ve been nagging and nagging me to find a date to the Yule Ball, and now you butt in on my one chance?”  
Ron stared at her, uncomprehending. “Have you gone mental? You want Loony Lovegood to take you to the Ball?”  
Ginny flushed. “I- well- um, well, you said I might as well go with a friend, and she’s the best one I’ve got,” she countered. “And her name is Luna!”  
“Yeah, a friend,” Ron snorted. “I meant someone a little more normal. Not Princess Loony Ravenclaw, with her dirigible diadem of immeasurable wisdom or whatever the hell it is.”  
“You shut up!” Ginny started to storm away. “I’ve made up my mind. If I don’t go with Luna, I’m not going to the Yule Ball at all!”


	2. Silencio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Room of Requirement, sparks fly during a Dumbledore's Army meeting.

“Okay, everyone split into pairs and spread out!” Harry directed the DA meeting from the front of the room, watching the pairs form with an expert eye. Ginny saw Hermione expectantly offer a hand to her. “Partners?”  
“Hermione, I’m really sorry, but I have to go find Luna. I- have something I want to tell- ask her,” Ginny apologized as she dashed across the room to that tiara-clad yellow head. Hermione watched her go, shaking her head with a small laugh.  
“Hey, Luna, do you- oh!” Ginny exclaimed as she bumped slightly into Luna in her haste to arrive.  
“Oh, hello, Ginny dear!” Luna smiled dreamily. “Would you be my partner? I’m not sure anyone else wants to, you know. I asked Lavender, but she just called me ‘Loony.’”  
“Luna, I’m sorry,” Ginny placed a comforting hand on Luna’s arm. “Of course I’ll be your partner, though! You’re my friend!”  
“Oh, a friend! That’s so nice. I’ve never had one of those.” Luna floated a few feet away and readied herself to receive Ginny’s charms.  
“Actually, Luna, I wanted-”  
“Less chatting over here, ladies!” Harry burst in. “I know you want to brag about how many people have passed you to the Yule Ball, Gin, but you have spells to be practicing.” He gave her a knowing smile to show that he was joking, and Luna let out a joyful laugh. “Now, why don’t you two practice that Silencio spell? Ginny’s big mouth could use it.” Harry cuffed them both on the top of the head as he walked on.  
“I like Harry,” Luna observed in her airy way. “He’s so funny! And he must be right, I’m sure you have tons of dates to the Yule Ball. You’re so pretty, you know.”  
“That’s actually what I’ve been meaning to talk to you about!” Ginny burst out.  
“About how pretty you are?” Luna looked up at her innocently.  
“What-- thank you-- I-- wait-- no, no! I wanted to ask you about the Yule Ball. Would you-- well, are you going?”  
Luna laughed, with sadness in her sapphire eyes. “Oh, no, nobody’s asked me, you know. But I can help you to pick your dress, and your date, if you don’t have one yet.”  
Ginny stared down at that blond head, clad in stars. “I don’t have a date, not quite. But I have somebody in mind. Actually, Luna, I wanted to ask you--”  
“GINNY!” Harry shouted. “Let’s hear that Silencing Spell, now!”  
“Oh, damn it!” Ginny exploded. “SILENCIO! Luna, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”  
Too late, Ginny realized her spell had struck more than just her Charming partner. The entire room had fallen silent from the force of her magic, and every member of the DA had heard her shouted profession. Ginny flushed at the deafening silence. “Finite Incantatem,” she grumbled, wishing she could disappear.  
The Silencing Spell had been lifted; Ginny could hear the breathing, the footsteps, the general noise of the crowd. But still, no one was talking… they just kept staring. Ginny looked away, her eyes locking on that familiar sight- the starry crown. And just below, Luna’s face shone just as bright.  
“Oh, Ginny, I’d love to!” Luna smiled, oblivious of the surrounding silence. “Why is your face so pink?” She reached a hand to Ginny’s cheek, cupping it and giggling when Ginny flushed even darker.  
In answer, Ginny pulled Luna in and kissed her, one hand tangling in her beautiful golden hair below the diadem.  
The two stood locked together even as they heard the hoots and shouts of the DA. They had broken their hush at last. “All right, break it up!” Harry shouted. Luna pulled away shyly, and everyone returned to practicing their charms, chattering excitedly.  
But Luna stayed at Ginny’s side, letting Ginny’s arm wrap around her waist. Luna leaned into Ginny’s ear to whisper something, and her gold locks tickled Ginny’s face.  
“I thought it was so nice to have a friend. But, you know, I think it’s even nicer to have a girlfriend.”


	3. "Shall We?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high as Ginny prepares for the ball.

“Oh my god,” Ginny said, staring in the mirror. “I can’t do this.”  
“Gin, what are you talking about?” Hermione appeared at her side in the mirror. “You and Luna have been inseparable over these past two weeks. It’s kind of adorable,” she laughed. “I know you’ll have a great night.”  
Ginny spun to face her friend, agonized. “But it’s all so new! I could totally ruin it all tonight! And besides, I know I’ll look stupid…”  
Hermione grabbed Ginny’s shoulders playfully. “Are you kidding? Look at yourself!” She turned Ginny back to the mirror. “You look badass.”  
Ginny examined her reflection, a little heartened. The navy blue jumpsuit contrasted strikingly against the vibrant red of her hair, which was newly chopped to just chin-length. Her eyes twinkled under the dark makeup, and she could almost see what Hermione meant.  
“I still don’t feel like it’s enough,” Ginny sighed. “You know Luna. She’ll look otherworldly tonight. I’ll never deserve her, I know, but I’m really feeling it right now.”  
Hermione gave her a quick squeeze and then walked across the room. “Maybe you just need to add one finishing touch,” she said. “Here, this seems like it would match up to Luna’s style! Close your eyes.”  
Ginny felt Hermione’s hands brush the nape of her neck, just below where the last strands of her short hair ended. Her eyelashes fluttered open and she peered in the mirror. A tiny crescent moon sparkled just above Ginny’s collarbone, on the end of a golden choker.  
“Hermione,” Ginny breathed. “Thank you. It’s so perfect.” Ginny hugged her friend, eyes dancing again.  
“Now, go get your princess,” Hermione smiled. She gently shoved Ginny out of the dormitory and the two made their way to the Great Hall, where Ginny would meet Luna. Ginny crossed her arms to hide the shaking in her whole body, as well as the deep V of her jumpsuit which suddenly left her feeling exposed rather than empowered. The girls reached the Hall, and Ginny scanned the crowd desperately, while struggling to appear casual.  
Ginny felt a feather-light tap on one of her folded arms. The golden girl had suddenly appeared beside her, right where Ginny had always hoped she would be. “Ginny, love, you look so beautiful!”  
“Luna,” Ginny gasped. “Are you kidding? Have you seen yourself?” In response, Luna glanced dreamily down at her dress. She spread her arms and spun once, letting the sparkly silver fabric ripple out around her. The air seemed to shimmer around Luna as Ginny took her in. Bright yellow slippers peeked out from under the hem of the dress. The starry diadem rested on a small braided crown of Luna’s hair, while the rest of her hair flowed down to cover her otherwise-exposed back and shoulders.  
She was ethereal.  
“Yes, the dress is so lovely!” answered Luna brightly. “Shall we?” She reached gently for Ginny’s hand and, fingers intertwined, the two entered the Great Hall.


	4. Dream Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the ball, Luna and Ginny dance beneath the starry ceiling of the Great Hall.

For the first few moments, the pair walked in silence. Ginny glanced over at Luna, meaning to start conversation, but suddenly her mind went blank. The longer the silence stretched, the more Ginny’s palms started to sweat. Why couldn’t she say anything? Was everyone staring, wondering why the two seemed so distant?  
“It’s pretty,” Ginny managed, waving her hand at the lavishly decorated Great Hall.  
“Hm?” Luna seemed to snap out of a dream world.  
“The-- decorations,” Ginny finished, embarrassed. “I like the stars.”  
Luna suddenly seemed to notice the surroundings, her eyes alight with magic. “Oh my goodness!” she gasped. “Those are the real constellations!” She pointed to the stars dancing across the magical instruments in time to the orchestra’s music. “Do you see?”  
Luna wrapped her arm around Ginny’s lower back and guided her toward the piano. “That one is Cassiopeia, the queen,” she said in Ginny’s ear. “It always reminds me of you.”  
Ginny smiled as her cheeks turned red. She opened her mouth to thank Luna, but was drowned out by the orchestra playing louder. It was time for the dancing to begin. Ginny hesitated, but then Hermione caught her eye from across the room and gave her a reassuring smile. “Um, would you like to dance?” she asked Luna.  
Luna beamed. “Of course!” She grasped Ginny’s hand and shoulder as Ginny took her waist. The two whirled across the floor to the swelling orchestra music.  
“So, how do you know so much about the constellations?” Ginny asked.  
“I love Astronomy class,” Luna answered serenely. “Professor Sinistra noticed that I was staying late at the end of every lesson, so she asked me if I would want private tutoring to learn more. She teaches me about the lesser-known planets and constellations. It’s really quite fascinating!”  
“Wow,” Ginny said, surprised. She had never known that a student could get private lessons. Luna must be even brighter than she seemed.  
“I’d love to take you up to the Astronomy Tower later tonight,” Luna suggested shyly. “Professor Sinistra lets me have an extra key, to study on the weekends. The view from the top of the tower is really beautiful late at night.”  
“Sure!” Ginny cried. “That sounds amazing, and romantic.” She kissed Luna on the lips lightly.  
The waltz music drew to a close, and everyone applauded. Professor Flitwick conducted the orchestra into a rendition of a Muggle song that had been all the rage at Hogwarts lately. A wizard singer with a raw tenor voice sang,  
“The stars, they’re out  
It’s clear to see  
That you’re not in a fantasy  
And I know that you’ll reach your dream, girl”  
Ginny grabbed Luna’s hand and twirled her around as the two danced in a circle of friends. “You’re my dream girl,” Ginny giggled to Luna, leaning down to kiss her long and slow.  
The night sped by on winged feet. It seemed like mere moments before Ginny heard Professor Flitwick saying, “This is the last song, ladies and gentlemen!”  
Ginny held Luna tightly around the waist as they swayed in a circle together. “I had the best night,” Luna whispered. “With you, I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long, long time.”  
Ginny said nothing. She only pulled Luna in closer and planted a kiss on her forehead, just below the diadem.


	5. The Astronomy Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Yule Ball, Luna and Ginny rendezvous in the Astronomy Tower to do a little stargazing.

Students poured out of the Great Hall, jostling Ginny from all sides. She grabbed Luna’s hand to keep from losing her in the commotion. “AFTER PARTY!” Lee Jordan roared, rocketing by them with Fred and George close behind. Gryffindors cheered and raced after him toward the Common Room.  
“Are you coming, guys?” Hermione stopped to ask Ginny and Luna. “I’m sure they’d welcome people from other Houses, if they’re with a date.”   
“No, I don’t think so,” Luna answered. “Not yet, anyway. Maybe later tonight. But that’s quite nice of you to invite us!” Hermione smiled and ran off to catch up with Ron.  
“We’re not going?” Ginny asked teasingly.  
“Trust me,” Luna said, looking up at Ginny mischievously, “we have much better things to do.” She rose on her tiptoes to kiss Ginny, throwing her arms around her neck. As they pulled apart, Luna grinned. “Now let’s go find those constellations!”  
Luna pulled Ginny through the hallways and up the winding staircase of the Astronomy Tower. Using a small golden key that she seemed to pull from nowhere, Luna unlocked the door to an observatory deck. Curved glass windows that stretched from floor to ceiling offered a panoramic view of the starry sky.   
Luna pulled out her wand and waved it. “Accio blankets!” A bundle of fuzzy blankets in pastel colors instantly flew into the room. Luna arranged the bedding into a cozy nest and settled herself into it. “Come sit,” she called to Ginny. “The view is really quite beautiful.”  
Ginny sat by Luna’s side and wrapped the tiny, blond-haired girl up in her arms. Together, they gazed out at the celestial bodies moving in the sky.  
“Can you tell me more about the constellations?” Ginny asked gently.  
Luna obliged shyly. “The one you can see right in front of us is Aquarius, my zodiac sign. That’s the water-bearer. If you look a little to the left, you can see Columba, the dove.” Ginny followed Luna’s pointed finger to find the constellation.  
“I like that one,” Ginny answered. “That’s the bird of love, isn’t it?” She kissed her girlfriend sweetly and reveled when Luna blushed happily.  
“Where’s Leo?” Ginny asked. “That one’s my zodiac sign.”  
“Um,” Luna continued, a bit love-struck, “Leo is hard to see from here. You have to look right up in that top corner.” Luna strained to see the stars, and Ginny suddenly noticed how close together their faces were. It would only take a second to close the distance.  
So she did.  
Ginny could feel Luna’s surprise in her bashful response to the kiss. After a few seconds, Ginny pulled away. “So what were you saying about those stars?” Ginny asked.  
“It doesn’t matter now,” Luna murmured, leaning in again. This time, Ginny felt no hesitation on Luna’s lips.


End file.
